A Bundle of News
by Lilac Bloom
Summary: One of the boys receives shocking news. He doesn’t know what to think of it, and neither do the others. What will he do about it? What can he do? He can’t take back the past.
1. The Jolting News

**Summary:** One of the boys receives shocking news. He doesn't know what to think of it, and neither do the others. What will he do about it? What can he do about it, if he can't take back the past?

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my first Holes fan fic. I hope you all like this, and I hope it's original. Just a small warning, there's some swearing throughout the story, nothing too heavy; just enough to make it realistic to the behavior of actual teenage boys. Be sure to tell me if you like this, or what you think I need improvement on. Thanks very much!

**Disclaimer:** Luis Sachar is the mastermind of Holes. Thank him for such an amazing story. I own nothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter One:** The Jolting News

"Face it, man. I kick your ass every time we play. I'm just too good," Magnet joked with Squid.

"Aren't you the modest one? One more game, and this time I won't go easy on you," he promised, chalking his pool stick. 

"Oh, really? Don't be so quick to talk. What are you gonna use as an excuse when I beat you, again?" 

"Just shut up and break."  

Just then Pendanski walked into the wreck room, looking a bit surprised.  

"José, I got a letter for ya. Though I don't know why anyone would bother writing to a delinquent like you," he commented as he handed a letter to Magnet. 

Magnet took the letter, though he looked confused as ever. He turned it over, looking for a return address. He found one on the back, and he knew he wasn't going to like what was in it. At least what he _thought_ was in it.

"Well, who's it from?" Squid asked. The only person who ever received letters was Caveman, and he didn't care too much for what was in those. He thought of the kid as a mama's boy and didn't seem to care for him much.

"Um…just from…from some girl I used to know," he had to stop himself before he said too much. He didn't want any of the boys to know about her. They'd ask too many questions and he didn't want to deal with that. 

"Why don't you open it already?" Armpit said from behind. 

"I'll open it later. I don't feel like reading what she has to say right now," he tried to leave it at that, but the boys wouldn't have it. 

"I don't think so," X-Ray grabbed the letter out of his hand, intent on opening and reading it to see what it said for himself. 

"Hey! That's mine, what the hell are you doing?" Magnet yelled while attempting to snatch the letter back. He almost had it, but X-Ray held it behind his back. Squid went to X-Ray and swooped the letter just in time to get it away from Magnet's grip. 

"I'm not gonna chase you guys around for my own damn letter. Just give it back to me," he began to get irritated, and nervous. He knew what was in that letter, and he didn't want them to find out he was getting 'dumped' in a letter. 

It wasn't so much that he was getting dumped, seeing as they weren't still officially dating. But she was most likely going to say how she was over him and seeing someone else. And they were inevitably going to make fun of him. Adding insult to injury just wasn't on his wish list.

"D-tent don't keep secrets. We know everything, including what's in letters," Squid explained as opened the envelope. 

Magnet went to grab the letter from Squid, but the boy jumped onto a chair and began to read aloud. Magnet, knowing he wasn't going to get the letter back anytime soon, resigned and plopped himself onto the couch. 

"Dear José," Squid began, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "I hope you're okay at that camp. I've really missed you, and so has the rest of the gang," numerous amounts of 'awws' were heard. He didn't stop though, only raised his voice to be heard over all the noise, "This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. God, I'm so nervous. I have no idea how you're going to react," as he continued reading he dropped the girly accent and began to lower his voice until he was only mouthing the words. 

Magnet saw him frown and his eyes widen. It wasn't a good sign. "What? What'd she say?" 

"Here," Squid handed the letter to Magnet. 

As he was reading the letter, the other D-tent boys were staring at Squid like he were crazy. "What were you thinking? He's never gonna tell us what's in the letter now," whined Armpit. 

"Pit, you don't need to know what's in that letter. I shouldn't have read it, sorry 'bout that," he apologized turning to face Magnet. 

However Magnet was too shocked by what he had just read to have heard Squid. "She can't possibly be serious. I mean…we…it's just…this kinda stuff isn't supposed to happen."

"Listen, if you want to talk about it, I'm here. I might not have too much advice, seeing as I've never been in that situation, but I'll listen," Squid tried his best to comfort the boy. He felt terrible. He read something that was completely private, and something that Magnet told him not to read in the first place, which in turn made him feel even worse. 

Everyone watched as Magnet left the room, clutching the letter in his hand. When he was completely out the boys turned their attention to Squid. "What'd the letter say?" X-Ray asked, expecting an answer.   
  


"I can't say. He should be the one to tell you, if he even wants to tell you at all. It _really_ isn't any of our business."

"Don't give me that shit. Since when did you turn all 'respecting other people's business', huh? Besides I only want to help. That letter obviously shook him up," X-Ray retorted. 

Squid just looked at the wreck room door, not knowing what to do. He knew Magnet would want his privacy, but then again maybe he'd want someone to talk to.

The rest of the boys looked at each other, wondering what to do. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find Magnet, and see what this whole deal's about," Armpit decided for them.   
  
They got to the tent to find Magnet sitting on his cot, staring at a random spot on the floor. "Yo, Mag. You okay? You look a little…pale?" X-Ray asked, more than stated. He had never seen Magnet pale. "Has he ever looked light to you guys before?" 

The boys shook their heads no, also realizing how pale he appeared. "Man, you are pale. Sure you're okay?" commented Squid, forehead furrowed. 

"Yeah! I'm fine, back off!" Magnet yelled suddenly. He didn't feel like telling people anything. He was getting tired of them being so nosy. Whatever happened to not asking too many questions?

"Dude, calm down. We're just worried is all," Squid tried to explain. 

"And you don't look too fine to us. We just want to know what we can do to help. And in order to do that we need to now what the hell's got you like this," X-Ray added. 

"Yeah, man. That's all." 

"You wanna know? 'Cause if it's so important I'll tell ya," he stood silent a moment as he sat back down on his cot. No one made a sound, too afraid he was going to explode again.

" I'm gonna be a dad."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** Hey! I hope you all liked. Was the ending a bit of a shock, or did you totally know what was going to happen? Tell me what you thought, whether it was good or bad. I want to know everyone's opinions. Oh, and the more reviews the faster the chapters come out, *hint, hint*.

XOXOXO – Lilac Bloom


	2. Family Bonds

**Summary:** One of the boys receives shocking news. He doesn't know what to think of it, and neither do the others. What will he do about it? What can he do about it, if he can't take back the past?

**Author's Note:** Hey ya'll! Here's chapter two. I hope you all like the story so far. Thank you to all my reviewers. I can't believe I got this many. Thanks you guys! They really inspire and encourage me to keep writing. So, keep those reviews coming!

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Holes. Louis Sachar is the creator of the magnificent book, so all credit goes to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Two:** Family Bonds

"What?"

"You heard me. Are you happy now?" Magnet asked, looking at X-Ray. 

"I didn't know. I'm…I'm sorry," he wasn't too good with apologies. He didn't usually make any, but he knew he had pushed too far.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Zigzag asked. He wasn't as shocked as the rest of the boys had been. He knew Magnet had a girl back home, well…he used to. He had seen a postcard that had been sent to him once. But he never saw another one after that. 

He expected that Magnet had done things with girls, especially by the way he didn't brag about what he had done with girls, like most of the other guys at the camp did.   
  


"I don't know, Zig. What the hell can I do?" 

Everyone stood silent, deep in thought. No one could think of a reasonable answer for him. They each took a seat on their cots, not knowing what else to do. 

Magnet looked around at the boys, all of them obviously struggling to think of a solution. He sighed, "Listen guys, I don't want you to think about it. It's not your problem. It's mine. I don't want no one stressin' about it, alright?" 

No one responded. "I said alright?" he repeated once more. He didn't know why no one was saying anything. 

"Man Mag, you know we'll be here for you. Whether you want us to or not, we're going to try to figure out a way to help," Squid placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. 

The other boys seemed to feel the same way. They all went to Magnet's cot and sat down. "Thanks guys," he stood quiet awhile, then added, "Now, don't be gettin' all mushy on me. I don't want your guys' sympathy. I'm still the same, no reason to be actin' different around me." 

"Awww," the boys all chorused, pretending to wipe away tears. 

They heard a creak, though they didn't know where it was coming from. Of course they soon figured it out when the cot collapsed, making the surrounding dust from the floor swirl around the room. 

It was silent for a few seconds, then all that could be heard was their laughter. "Man, Armpit. Look what you did!" Squid joked. 

"Hey, I resent that," he retorted, laughing along.

However, the laughter was cut short when Mr. Pendanski walked into the tent. 

"Now, what's all this racket about? I could hear ya'll-" he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the broken bed. 

"How did this happen?" he demanded.

All of them pointed to Armpit, who looked around wildly, looking for someone else to blame. However, Mr. Pendanski knew it wasn't just Armpit who was to blame. 

"I'll just talk to the warden about this," and he walked away. 

They laughed some more, until Magnet got a bit more serious, "Where am I gonna sleep now?" 

They shrugged their shoulders. "You can't sleep on the floor, that's for sure. Think of all the bugs and…things that'll crawl all over ya," Zigzag pointed out.

"Naw, they wouldn't make me sleep on the floor, for exactly that reason. They wouldn't want me sent to the hospital and not dig. No, they'll just give me some old, used cot," Magnet shuddered.

"Well…seeing as it's mostly our fault your cot's broken, we'll just take turns sleeping on whatever you get, right boys?" X-Ray asked, knowing they were going to agree with him whether they wanted to or not. 

They were hesitant at first, but then nodded their heads in agreement. "No, you guys don't have to. I'm not going to get much sleep anyways, thinking about…everything." 

They all stood silent, it had slipped their minds for a moment. Magnet was in a serious predicament and no one knew what to do about it. 

"If you guys don't mind, I kinda want to be alone right now," Magnet asked nicely. He thought he'd ought to be good to the boys; after all, they were taking the situation better than he thought they would. They could have been complete jerks about it, but they weren't.

"Yeah, sure. Come on," Squid lead them out of the tent.

Magnet went in search of the letter, desperately wanting to read it again and again to make sure he didn't read anything wrong. 

He flipped the cot over, figuring it must of landed somewhere in the mess. He finally found the letter. It was torn a bit at the edge, but none of the words were gone. He read the letter again: 

Dear José, 

       I hope you're okay at that camp. I've really missed you, and so has the rest of the gang. This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. God, I'm so nervous. I have no idea how you're going to react. I just thought you should know that I'm pregnant. Yes, it's your baby, I was faithful and you were my first. But you already know all that. 

       I'm four months in. I found out when I was three months, but I didn't know how to tell you. I understand if you don't want anything to do with this baby, but I just thought it's your right to know you are going to have a child. 

       I'm staying with Linda right now. If you want anything to do with our child, you know where to write. If I never hear from you again, I understand and wish you the best in your life anyways.

                                                 Forever and Always, 

                                                                        Charisma

He reread the letter, what felt like, a hundred times, making sure his eyes were not deceiving him. They weren't. 

Did she honestly think he wouldn't want to be a part of his child's life? How could she? Sure, he didn't want to have to take care of a kid at sixteen, but he would. He just didn't know how. How was he going to be able to help while still at Camp Green Lake? 

He knew he had to find a way. He needed to, for Charisma, and for his coming child. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** Did you like? Be sure to click on the little button that says 'submit' on the bottom, left-hand corner. Once again, thanks to all you reviewers. 

XOXOXO – Lilac Bloom


	3. Taking Care of Business

**Summary:** One of the boys receives shocking news. He doesn't know what to think of it, and neither do the others. What will he do about it? What can he do about it, if he can't take back the past?

**Author's Note:** Thank you a hundred times to all my reviewers! You guys are the best. That's all I have to say for now. Don't stop being so great!

**Disclaimer:** Holes is owned by Louis Sachar, I have no part of it. He's the brain of the operation. Hats off to him!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Three:** Taking Care of Business

Now that Magnet had made a definite decision to help out Charisma, he needed to figure out what he could do to help. 

He got up, intending to go over to the wreck room to talk to the boys. However, his trip was postponed as Mr. Pendanski was blocking his way out.

"Well, José. The warden and I decided you can sleep on this spare mattress," he pointed to the mattress outside the tent flap, "that is, until we can get you another cot. Your lucky we ain't making you pay for that," at this Magnet tried his best not to roll his eyes, how was he possibly going to get any money while stuck at camp?

The counselor continued, "Just take the sheets from your old cot and this'll be good as new. Fold it up and leave it by the entrance, we'll have one of the boys pick it up later," with that he left. 

Magnet stared at the mattress. After several moments of staring he decided it didn't look so bad. It actually looked better than his old cot did. It had a lot more cushion, and it didn't have any stains or springs sticking out. He began putting the covers on, when he got an idea. 

"Wait! Yo, Mom," he yelled. He ran in the direction of where the counselor went. When he saw him he yelled again, "Hold up!"

Mr. Pendanski stopped and turned around, "What?"

"You know those kids who work around the camp?" Mr. Pendanski nodded impatiently, "Do they get money for that?" 

The older man looked surprised and confused at the same time, "Some, yes. Why?" 

"Well, it's just that I'm gonna need it. I get out in, like, five or six months. I'm gonna need some money. You know, for school and that kinda stuff," he hoped the counselor would be convinced.

But, of course he wasn't, "There are ways to get free schooling, and supplies even. Why else would you need money?" 

Magnet looked down to the floor, "Well, I'd need my own place." 'Please don't start askin' questions,' he prayed to himself.

"Why would you need your own place?"

" It's kinda personal."

"Maybe the warden would like to hear about this."  
  


"What? Just 'cause it's personal?" he asked, completely confused. Why would she even care?

"Tell me and I can say if it's the warden's business or not. If you don't tell me, than I can't help you," Mr. Pendanski stated simply. 

"Alright, alright. I got kicked out of my house when I got sent here, and no one's gonna want to take in two teens…and a baby," he could feel his face quickly becoming red, he couldn't believe he was telling Mom about his problems. 

"What, did your siblings get kicked out too?"   
  


"No," he could have slapped himself right there. Why didn't he just lie, it would have been much less awkward.  
  


"Well, then who are the two other people?" 

"Me, my girl, and…my kid," he finally looked up to see how Mr. Pendanski was going to react. 

The "psychologist" didn't know what to say, he didn't expect that. "Well…uh…" he began to stutter. Then he seemed to regain his composure, "Isn't that just too bad for you?"  
  


Magnet's widened, how could this man be so harsh. "Yeah, I guess…" he didn't know what else to say. But he knew he needed to save money and he would do anything he could, "So, how do I get a job 'round here?"

Mr. Pendanski looked the boy up and down, "Well, you gotta talk to the warden."

Magnet's mouth went slack. This man just made him explain everything so he didn't have to explain it to the warden, and now he was expected to explain to her anyways? 

He gritted his teeth and said, "So, where's the warden?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you think he's gonna do? You think he's gonna take care of it when he goes back, or just forget about it?" Squid asked. 

"Why do you care? It's none of your business, remember?" X-Ray replied. 

"I dunno. I think he should take care of it. I mean, I know what it's like when your dad doesn't want you. It sucks is all," he shrugged and plopped himself on the couch. 

"I don't think he's gonna do jack squat for this kid. I mean, he's a kid for Christ's sake," X-Ray voiced.

 "How's he gonna take care of a baby when he can barely take care of himself? And he obviously wasn't doin' too great a job on that, look where he is now," he pointed out.  

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem like the kind to just forget that he has a kid out there. I mean, look at why's he's here in the first place. He thought it was criminal how they kept puppies locked up in cages. He cared about the dog, he was going to try and take care of it wasn't he? Why wouldn't he do the same for his kid?" Armpit commented. 

They stood quiet, then Stanley, who had been closed-mouthed about the situation, said, "I don't even know what I'd do. Think about it, what would you do in his shoes?"

This got everyone concentrating. They were still thinking when Mr. Pendanski yelled to the boys it was dinnertime. They broke out of their trance and all looked at each other, seemingly thinking the same as one another. They shook their heads, as if to shake away any of their disturbing thoughts. They silently made their way to the dinning hall. 

No one had noticed Magnet was missing from the line until they went to get their dinner. X-Ray was first, as was usual. He was about to walk away, until he glanced at the person serving his food, "Magnet?"

"Don't say a word," was all Magnet said as he plopped some substance that was to pass as beans onto Squid's plate. 

"What're you doin' here?" Squid asked, shocked. Everyone was silent a moment as they realized what was going on.

That is until Squid and X-Ray broke out laughing. Their laughter was so contagious that Magnet couldn't help but laugh along. It _was_ kind of ridiculous. He was serving them the very food he despised, plus he knew he had to look stupid as hell.  

Tears were threatening to come out of their eyes, when the head "chef" came over by Magnet and gave him a warning eye. "I'll explain later. Now get out of here before I get in more trouble," he shooed them away and went on to serve the others in line. 

Later that night, at around ten o'clock, Magnet came slowly into the tent. He didn't say a word, just flopped down on his mattress. Zigzag had been sitting on the floor with Squid playing a poker game, although not really gambling anything, just using small rocks and pebbles. X-Ray had managed to mysteriously find them lying on the ground behind their tent.

A few seconds passed, then Zigzag asked, "Are you gonna explain sometime tonight?"

There was no answer from the exhausted teenager. Zigzag crawled over to the makeshift bed. He looked at the boy a moment and got a bit closer to listen to his breathing. "He's dead asleep," he declared.

"No way, he just laid down," Armpit exclaimed. "Yo, Magnet! Yo, I'm talking to you, answer me."

There was no answer. Just when Armpit opened his mouth to speak again, X-Ray cut in, "I think he really is sleeping. Let the kid get some rest. He'll explain tomorrow." And he too settled himself for bed. 

The others took that as an example and tucked themselves in for the night. 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** That's the end of chapter three. How's it been coming along? Be sure to tell me in a review. I love those suckers! I'm trying to post one chapter every week so as not to let you readers forget about me. And there's plenty of time for readers to read _and review_. Thank you!

XOXOXO – Lilac Bloom


	4. Prides Are Wounded & Emotions High

**Summary:** One of the boys receives shocking news. He doesn't know what to think of it, and neither do the other boys. What will he do about it? What can he do about it? He can't take back the past.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next installment! Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts! Hope none of you reviewers are let down.

**Disclaimer:** Louis Sachar - Holes, 'nough said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Four:** Prides Are Wounded & Emotions High

The boys soon learned about the arrangements Magnet now had. In exchange for him working around the camp he was going to be given nine hundred dollars on the day he was to leave. It was hardly a fair amount of money considering he was going to be working everyday for the next four months, plus digging his hole. But beggars can't be choosers, at least that's what he told himself.

The best thing for him about the deal was that he was allowed to leave two months earlier than he was sentenced. The warden, for some unknown reason, granted him early leave so he could go home in time for the baby's birth. 

Magnet couldn't have been happier. Though, not everyone at the camp was as enthusiastic. 

The D-Tent boys tried their best to be happy for their tent mate. But as the months went by it got harder not to let their jealousy get the better of them. 

"What gives him the right to leave early _and_ get paid for it? We all have family and girls that we want to see but they ain't doin' anything for us," X-Ray voiced out loud.

Magnet had left to prepare lunches and it just reminded X-Ray of how he was going to have to stay another six months before he could leave and how Magnet wasn't.

No one said anything in response. They were too hot and busy to bother with replying. They knew he wouldn't listen to what they said anyway. He was the most stubborn person they knew and if said something he would stick to it. 

The lunch truck came and with it Magnet. He didn't bother saying anything to anyone, he just went straight on digging. He was too exhausted from working and thinking about all the work ahead of him to stop for chitchat.

However, X-Ray mistook it as Magnet showing he was too good to associate with them anymore. Since he was already upset he didn't too much about it. He also wanted to stay mad. Maybe it was because of the heat or the fact that he was jealous, or a combination.  He didn't know. All he knew was that he was in the mood to be mad, and Magnet was the perfect target since he was already irritated with him. 

After dinner the boys headed back to their tent. Magnet came in an hour later, ready to just slip into the divine comforts of sleep, but X-Ray wouldn't have it. 

"Tired are you?" X-Ray asked, as Magnet sat on his mattress unlacing his boots. 

"No shit, can you tell?" he sarcastically answered, not bothering to look up. He could tell from the tone of X-Ray's voice that he just wanted to cause trouble. And he really wasn't in the mood for it. 

"Let me just wipe this tear away," he faked like he was brushing off a tear beneath his eye.

Magnet was tired and agitated enough as it was, he didn't need to deal with X-Ray's ridicule. 

"Just shut up and leave me alone X-Ray. I am not in the mood to deal with your bullshit." 

In just a few seconds X-Ray was within five inches of Magnet, crowding the space around him.

"Do you think I care if you're in the mood or not? 'Cause you're about to learn that I don't."

"I'm sick of you acting like you're so tough. You can't do half the shit you threaten. Why don't you fuckin' do what you say already?" 

By now they were circling each other, fists balled, ready to react at any moment.

"I don't want to hurt you, that's why," Magnet rolled his eyes, how long was he going to have to listen to this crap.

X-Ray continued, "I know you want me to feel sorry for you. But you're just out of luck, because I don't and I won't. Why feel sorry for you when you had sex and now have to deal with the consequences? So, you knocked up some hoe and now-" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist flew at his face and hit him with so much force he was knocked onto the floor. The rest of the boys, who were staring nervously at the scene before them, jumped up to intervene. 

Magnet was now on top of X-Ray, pinning him down. X-Ray managed to twist his arm away and swung a punch. But Magnet retaliated and swung back, hitting X-Ray's jaw. 

"Don't you dare talk about Charisma like that. You say another word about her I swear to God I will hurt you so bad you won't fuckin' know what happened!"

Zigzag and Squid finally managed to pull Magnet off of X-Ray. They dragged him to one side of the tent as Armpit pulled X-Ray to the opposite side. 

"Calm down you guys! The last thing anyone needs is to waste energy on dumb shit like this," Squid exclaimed, surprised at how the two were acting. 

"You're right. I don't need to waste my energy on dumb fucks like him. I'm outta here in a couple of months and I can forget all about this," he roughly pulled himself out of Zigzag's grasp and walked out of the tent. 

X-Ray didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say. He knew he had crossed the line, but his pride was already wounded. He didn't want to add insult to injury.

So he went to his cot and laid down, facing away from the guys. The boys looked at each other, not knowing what to do or who to side with, they saw both points of view.  

The following weeks had been filled with just the same amount of tension as the day of the fight. Magnet and X-Ray had not spoken to each other since, and they appeared perfectly content to keep it that way. The rest of the boys decided not to get in the middle of it all.

 That wasn't the case however. Both didn't want to apologize, but they didn't want to have to ignore each other all the time. They were each too stubborn to be the first to say sorry.

It was a rare occasion when Magnet could take a break, so he was quick to rest up in his tent while he had the chance. 

Pendanski came in with a letter addressed to him. He wasn't so surprised anymore as he had become accustomed to delivering letters to Magnet. It took about two weeks for the mail to reach each other, so the two had written to each other twice a month to send the most current updates possible.  

"Here," he handed the boy the letter, "I've noticed you haven't gotten one in a while. What happened, trouble in paradise?" He laughed a bit, walking out of the tent, not bothering to wait for a response.  

Magnet chose to ignore him and went on to read the letter:

Dear José, 

            Sorry it took me so long to write to you. I know you wanted to see the baby being born, but the baby came early. You now have a beautiful, healthy baby boy. He is definitely worth all the pain I had to go through. Just wait until you see him.

 I've named him Anthony. I know we were having trouble picking a name so I decided to name him after my brother, God rest his soul. I know he would have been happy for me. I hope you're not mad.

            Anyways, I'm so lonely. I can't wait for you to get here. He is so adorable. You'll see. I miss you so much. But we'll be together soon.

 I love you, 

                                                            Charisma

Magnet smiled the biggest smile he smiled since he had come to camp. He jumped up from his bed and began strutting around the room. He was disappointed that he missed out on his son's birth, but he was grateful that the baby was healthy. And it didn't hurt any that it turned out to be a boy. He didn't know anything about taking care of girls, but boys he knew. Boys he could handle.

He now had a son, a boy of his very own. 

As the realization was sinking in, he began to calm down. It was official, he was a dad. He now had the responsibility of raising his son and being an adult. Now he was on his own to take care of his very own family. 

He flopped backward onto his mattress. Now his problem wasn't getting back home, it was figuring out how to grow up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

I realized that there's quite a bit of swearing. I was just in an argument when I wrote this and it kind of ended up in the characters. Although, I think it just emphasizes on how upset they really are, and it is supposed to be realistic. But if it's offensive, tell me and I'll consider re-editing it. Don't forget to review! Thank you!

XOXOXO – Lilac Bloom


	5. The Drama's Over, Right?

**Summary:** One of the boys receives shocking news. He doesn't know what to think of it, and neither do the others. What will he do about it? What can he do about it, if he can't take back the past?

**Author's Note:** Hey ya'll! I'm glad the last chapter didn't offend anyone. Thank you so much for your reviews, they are totally awesome, especially my faithful reviewers! Thanks! On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, shape, or form, own any part of Holes. It belongs to Louis Sachar.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Five:** The Drama's Over, Right?

Magnet made the announcement about his newborn son that night after dinner. He was given the night off on account of his new arrival. Though, he was warned that he would have to make it up later. _So, it isn't really a night off, now is it? _Magnet had thought. 

He didn't dwell too much on it though. He had already learned that nothing was easy at Camp Green Lake. 

The boys didn't quite know what to say when Magnet told them about his new son.

"Um…congratulations," Squid offered awkwardly. What else was he supposed to say, now you have to deal with a kid for the rest of your life? He didn't think he would want to hear that.  

"Thanks, I guess," Magnet knew what Squid must have been thinking, because he was thinking the same thing. 

For the first time X-Ray finally spoke to Magnet, "Is the baby okay? I mean, healthy and all?" 

The boys looked to X-Ray shocked. He had avoided talking to Magnet for the past few weeks.

Magnet stood silent a while, thinking over what this now meant, "Yeah. Healthy baby boy." He smiled, knowing their friendship was rekindled with the simple, but genuine, concern.

"Good."

"What's his name?" Zigzag asked. 

"Anthony, his name is Anthony," he sighed. Saying the baby's name brought back the reality of the situation.

X-Ray knew what that sigh meant. It meant he was worried about something, and he was pretty sure what it was. 

"Hey, don't worry. You're gonna be fine. You'll go home, see your kid, and you'll be just fine. You're a good guy, and I bet you'll be a good dad too. Don't worry so much, this kid is gonna help you grow up," he seemed to state it, as if what he was saying was a fact.

Armpit's mouth was left hanging as he listened to what X-Ray was saying, "Since when did you get all wise and shit?" 

They rest of the gang laughed, thinking the same as well. 

"What are you talking about? I've always been, hasn't it shown?" X-Ray laughed along with the others. 

"Thanks man. Seriously, it means a lot."

"No problem. Now that all the drama's over, let's get some sleep."

The trumpet sounded and everyone was up and out within ten minutes. The day seemed to go by much faster for everyone. The tension having vanished appeared to have lifted a weight off of all their shoulders.   

Magnet went to work as usual, as did the boys. Although no one complained about the hard work they were each doing, it just didn't seem so hard for some reason. Perhaps it had to do with them all being in the best mood they had been in a while. 

Magnet accepted that he now had responsibilities. He knew what he had to do, and he was actually excited. He had a boy of his very own to mold and to teach all that he knew. He may have not known much about school subjects, but that's where Charisma came in. She was a whiz in school, she would be able to help with all that. However, he could teach the boy all of his street smarts. He could hardly wait. 

Magnet finished his hole faster than expected and in time to walk with the rest of the boys over to the wreck room. They were on their way when they heard a voice calling out. They turned to see who it was and were surprised to see Mr. Sir running over to them. 

"Hey, is Magnet over here?" They were, once again, surprised that he had used someone's real nickname, he normally said some crude remark like 'Maggot.'

"Yeah, why?" Magnet stepped forward, closer to the out of breath man. 

"The warden wants you at her place, you have a phone call," he paused a moment to catch his breath and then started walking in the direction of the warden's cabin. 

Everyone was completely thrown off. What was he talking about? No one ever received phone calls. They didn't even know there was a phone at camp. 

Mr. Sir stopped when he realized he wasn't being followed, "Well? What're you waitin' for, winter ta come? Let's go.'

Magnet began to follow, utterly confused. The others didn't know what to do, but they were extremely curious as to why Magnet was getting a telephone call. They followed as well, figuring they could quench their curiosity faster if they weren't so far when he got off the phone. 

When they reached the cabin Mr. Sir knocked on the door and walked in, not waiting for a reply. 

"Did you bring him?" she demanded impatiently. Mr. Sir stepped back, stumbling on Magnet's foot, unconsciously touching his scratch scars on his face.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's goin' on?" he stepped in, pushing Mr. Sir out of his way. Though the man didn't like it, he didn't dare say anything. He wouldn't risk getting yelled at by the warden. 

The rest of the tent members were crowding the doorway. The warden noticed and said, "It's up to you if they stay. I don't care, as long as they don't touch a single thing in here. Believe me, I will know what's been touched, and I wouldn't want to be the soul that gets caught," she warned. 

The boys spilled into the small one room lodging. They were sure to be careful not to lay a hand on anything. 

Magnet walked over to the phone she was trying to hand him. "Who's that?" 

"The President, I don't know and I don't care. It's some girl," she said as he grabbed it from her. "You have ten minutes. If you're not off by then you have to dig an extra hole for every minute you waste."

She walked out of the room, pushing Mr. Sir with her. Magnet looked a moment at the retreating form of the warden wondering how she had been so kind to him earlier when she had found out about his situation and how different she seemed now. He didn't wonder too much, seeing as he didn't care much.

"Hello…Linda?" No one could remember who he was talking about, intriguing them into the conversation even more, seeing if they could figure it out.

He didn't say another word. He hung the phone up a few minutes later, then made his way out the door. 

"Well, that was strange," Zigzag commented, all of them thinking the same thing. 

They ran to catch up with him. "Well…who was it?" Squid asked.

Magnet stopped walking and stared into the horizon for a moment. Then he answered,

"A liar." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** There you go. What do you think he meant? Tell me in a review. Or tell me how much you liked/disliked this chapter. Tell me whatever you feel like, in a review.

Man, it's hard getting these stories written out, especially with school and work and all that good stuff. Anyways, I wanted to say a quick thank you to my reviewers, especially devillatina42069 for putting me on her favorites list. And to you faithful ones: Pearl Brandybuck, Spice of Life, and Nosilla who, I'm pretty sure, have reviewed every one of my chapters. Not that I don't appreciate the rest of you, because I do! I just thought they deserved a special shout-out. 

XOXOXO – Lilac Bloom


	6. Shot Gun!

**Summary:** One of the boys receives shocking news. He doesn't know what to think of it, and neither do the others. What will he do about it? What can he do about it, if he can't take back the past?

**Author's Note:** I am so so so sorry! I've just been so busy with birthdays, school (Ugh, final exams!), new job, and family stuff that I haven't had time to write out a whole chapter. And every time I attempted I was interrupted, it was so aggravating! Anyways, enough with the excuses, I apologize a million times and then some. Thank you to all my reviewers. Now, _finally_, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, or anything thing else that has to do with Holes. That's all Louis Sachar's territory.

**Chapter Six:** Shot Gun!

"What are you talking about, a liar?" X-Ray asked, completely baffled, as were the rest of the tent.

"I mean just that, a liar. What else would I mean? I'm gonna head back to the wreck room, I don't want to waste any more of my relaxing time." With that he went on his way, leaving the others to ponder.

"I don't believe him. I mean, who would call Camp Green Lake, in the middle of nowhere, just to lie to some juvenile delinquent? We know him differently, but no one else does. They just think he's some stupid kid who got in trouble. So why bother making up some lie?" Squid wondered aloud. The others nodded in agreement.

"I know what you're sayin'. But I don't think we should push him for any answers. He's been pretty unpredictable lately, and I don't want anyone to get on anyone's bad side. Especially with him leaving and all," voiced Armpit surprisingly reasonable.

"I concur, I mean he could combust and then where would we be?" said Zigzag in his usual eccentric way.

The rest looked at Zigzag, all thinking where on Earth he came up with such strange thinking habits. They didn't think too much though, they had other things to worry about.

They walked to the wreck room in search of Magnet, but they didn't find him there. "Isn't this where he said he was headed?" asked Caveman.

"Yeah," X-Ray paused as an idea popped into his head. "Maybe he went to make dinner. Isn't that what he normally does around this time?"

"Yeah, so why don't we go over there?" Armpit suggested leading the way out of the room.

As they neared the dining hall they heard shouts, specifically Mr. Sir shouting. "Uh-oh. Some one pissed him off, and three guesses as to who," said Squid.

"Only need one," X-Ray ran the rest of the way and entered the room. They were shocked still once their eyes had a chance to lie upon the scene before them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? And where the hell did you get that?" Mr. Sir was referring to the gun the boy was clutching.

"I knew this would come in handy one day," Magnet almost whispered to himself. Then he pointed the gun at Mr. Sir, "Hand me your pistol and that walkie-talkie."

Everyone looked confused as ever. "Magnet! What are you doin'?" Squid asked, completely lost.

"I'm getting what I want and deserve, for once," he answered, and then turned his attention to the man holding a gun and walkie-talkie.

"Throw them on the table in front of you," Magnet demanded.

Mr. Sir hesitated while grabbing his gun a bit tighter and said, "And what if I shoot you right now, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Why make things difficult? Just put the gun down. I really don't want to shoot you."

"I don't think so kid."

A shot was fired and it seemed like every move was done in slow motion. Mr. Sir began hopping up and down and whooping in joy. The boys saw Magnet fall to the floor, gun still in hand, dust swirling around his body. After he hit the floor all went back to normal. Zigzag slowly walked over to Magnet's body, afraid of what he might see.

"What the-" he began to exclaim upon seeing a grin on the boy's face but was interrupted by Magnet's leg kicking him behind the knee. Zigzag tumbled to the floor and hit the end of a wooden bench, going unconscious. Caveman and Zero immediately ran to his side, checking for any serious injuries.

Magnet was standing within seconds, "I knew you wouldn't resist a chance to shoot me. I said I didn't want to shoot you, I lied." Before anyone could stop him he shot at the man with the stunned look plastered on his face and one leg in the air, as if in mid hop.

"You son-of-a-" and the rambling went on as the on-lookers gaped open-mouthed from Magnet to Mr. Sir.

"It can't hurt that much, I just nicked you on the arm," Magnet commented as though it were just a mere paper-cut. Though judging from the blood seeping through his sleeve it was more than a nick, although nothing fatal.

He snatched the gun from the floor and went over to the man. "This might hurt a little," he warned as he hit the man in the back of the neck with the gun. He had seen the action knock out tons of guys before, in movies. However he had never actually tried it.

Mr. Sir howled grabbing at his neck, "Opps. I guess I should have practiced that before-hand." He felt a bit sorry at first, but then remembered whom he was feeling sorry for. Needless to say, his sympathy didn't last long.

He didn't waste anymore time. He threw the extra gun to Squid, who luckily caught it. "I think you've truly gone insane. What the hell are you thinkin' throwin' me a _loaded_ gun!"

"Never mind, just help me get Zig outta here and I'll explain everything later," he scooped up Zigzag's arms while Armpit and X-Ray grabbed a hold of his legs. The boys sped up upon hearing the groans of Mr. Sir and were soon out of the dining hall and into the desert.

"Now what are we gonna do? Do you have some sort of plan in mind?" Squid asked, looking over his shoulder the entire time, expecting Mr. Sir to be chasing after them. "Now look what you've got me doin'. I'm turnin' into Zig."

"Follow me to Mr. Sir's truck," Magnet directed, "We're getting out of here!"

"Shot gun!" X-Ray called, ecstatic about the idea of leaving the forsaken camp.

As soon as they reached the truck X-Ray noticed a major problem and moaned, "The doors are locked. How are we supposed to get that opened? We ain't got nothin' to jimmy the locks."

Magnet gently laid Zigzag's arms onto the ground and reached into his pockets. "Why don't we just use the keys?" He suggested innocently, jingling the keys and smiling at the expressions on everyone's faces.

"Where'd you get those?" Armpit asked.

"What can I tell ya, my hands are like magnets."

**Author's Note:** Sorry once again! I can't say it enough, I'm so terribly sorry for waiting so long to update this. Thank you so much to all you reviewers! You guys are too nice. So, it seems like Magnet has a plan, which will be revealed in the next chapter, and the liar thing will also be explained. If you guys aren't too mad at me, I'd really appreciate feedback on what you think. Gracias!

XOXOXO – Lilac Bloom

P.S. – Please don't be too mad at me, I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long.


End file.
